


金色囚笼/The Cage of Gold

by Anohitonobara



Series: 囚笼系列 - 正文与番外 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dictatorship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, POV First Person, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anohitonobara/pseuds/Anohitonobara
Summary: 囚居在高塔的金丝雀，我曾窥见他的美丽，如同他带着神的恩典降临。有人将他从命运的十字架上夺下，于是那痛苦的救赎不便会发生。真的……不会发生吗？





	1. 序章 - The Cage of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Nov Wkorea刊 有感而发 (feat. muse Park Chanyeol)  
序章为第一人称旁观视角  
现代国家架空AU  
不知不觉构思好了一个新的世界观，只写短篇有点可惜，所以打算扩展了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者实在是太喜欢打哑谜了，请谅解。

-

电子时钟敲响了五下，我飞速从宿舍狭窄的单人床爬起来，冲向大堂的交接区域。

这是我在大统领府工作的第一个月，成为那位被大统领藏在高塔里的宝物的贴身女仆，刚刚第三周。

说是贴身女仆，其实只是在他的身边端茶送水，准备好他需要的一切，在恰当的时候递到他手里这样直接的工作罢了。

不得不说，在一个战火刚停歇两年左右，新民主政府初握权柄的国家里，作为一个没有上过学的穷人家女儿，这个工作实在是可遇不可求。

一个月前因为奴役工厂被取缔，父亲而无法再供养我和弟弟的口粮，决定在被卖给哪家人当妻子之前我连夜逃出来，在原来的王宫 —— 现在的大统领府墙根坐了一整夜，被出门采购的厨师长捡了回去。

幸运的是，上一任服侍那位金丝雀的女孩被大统领身边的侍卫长看上了眼，大统领慷慨地为开国功臣让步，而我就在这空隙被选中顶替上来。

后勤的姐姐们心疼我年纪小，只让我值白天的班，说是照顾我还在长身体。但我其实清楚，她们只是不想让我多听那些在晚上不可避免会发生的事情罢了。

-

我赶到大堂，正巧碰见晚班的姐姐们回来。早班的姐姐们照例准备好洗漱用品和早膳，我接过放着毛巾的托盘，听晚班的姐姐提醒需要注意的事项。

“昨天情况比较好，基本上没怎么样就结束了，所以需要收拾的地方应该不多。结束的时间也比较早，所以不用特意等很久应该就能起来了。”

听她们这样说，早班的所有人都松了一口气。那些话里隐含的意思，早就成为大家心照不宣的暗号。这是这个国家的一等机密，因为每一个知道的人都不愿再复述出来，生怕成为外人的谈资。

藏着那位金丝雀的地方，是一座名副其实的高塔，在旧王朝时期那是人尽皆知的冷宫的所在，将那位贵人关在那里，似乎是大统领本人的恶趣味。

乘坐老旧的栅栏式电梯上到最高层，遍布高塔每一次的持枪侍卫帮我们拉开门，领头的姐姐用手语表示了感谢 —— 是的，这座建筑物里的每一名侍卫都是患有听力障碍的军人，除了他们，能进入这里的只有手无缚鸡之力的女仆。这里是大统领的金色囚笼，专门为一只金丝雀所打造。

高塔从外部看是石砖堆砌的丑陋模样，内里却奢华至极。拉开走廊尽头沉重的实木大门，里面是铺满金色的套件。

行至卧室门前，透过玻璃拼接而成的门，能看到我服侍的那个人仍躺在丝绒的床具之中，暗金色的被子下面露出皮肤细腻的肩头，确实没有醒来的迹象。

同行的姐姐们商量好稍后就用敲门来叫醒他，我则出神地回想起第一次见到他的场景。

-

那时候也是隔着这一扇玻璃做的门，简单地介绍过后就被留在原地的我，看着他孤零零地坐在床边，缓缓抬起头望向我，他的目光穿透了玻璃的折光和我的皮囊，直直地望到了那或许是贴在我后脑勺那部分的灵魂。

我至今仍然不清楚我在那一刻收到的冲击，到底是因为看到他摄人心魄的眼睛，惊为天人的面容，如初雪一样冷冽的白发，还是因为他的身份就是旧王朝最后的继承人这件事本身。

“又是这么小的孩子吗？” 在下一刻我被他意外低沉而柔软的声音惊到，“他还真是个不折不扣的混蛋啊。” 那张比当年公开的画像更美丽的脸上露出一闪而过的讥讽笑容，复又恢复了落寞。

我与他无言地对望着，大气不敢出，直到他有些好笑地开口问道，“你叫什么名字？他不会这次找了个哑巴小姑娘来伺候我吧？”

“我叫安娜！我不是哑巴……殿下。” 纵使早就有后勤的姐姐暗暗地交代过，真实地见到他本人还是让人从头到脚打颤，那个称呼也就不经大脑地从嘴里溜出来。

他听到这个称呼也愣神了片刻，却没有想象中的暴怒和冷漠，反而放柔了声音向我招招手，“安娜，原来是认识我的孩子。过来，让我瞧瞧你长什么样子。”

我怯怯地走到他身边，知道他在端详我的脸却不敢对上他的目光，眼神不知不觉落在他敞开的衣领。一整片光滑的肌肤和消瘦的锁骨，我确认了他比旧王朝时期传闻的说法更接近神之子可能存在的样子。而在蔓延进衣领边缘的皮肤上有一块紫红色的印记，当时还颇为无知的我不自觉地盯着那块令他变得不完美的印记看，直到他注意到了我的视线。

“没见过吗，安娜？” 他伸手拉着衣领露出那个印记的全貌 —— 一块几乎是圆形的不规则印记，“这个东西叫吻痕。”

我惊讶地抬起头，可能在同时也脸红了，而他的目光还是一样清澈坦然。

“就算长大以后也要记住，不要让任何人在你身上留下痕迹，” 他指了指身上的吻痕，又重新用衣服遮住了它，“除非你真的确认那是个足够好的人。记住了吗？”

我僵硬地点了点头。

“好了安娜，不要紧张，” 他伸出手拍了拍我的胳膊，“我有点饿了，帮我热一杯牛奶，好吗？”

我这才回过神来，郑重地鞠了一躬，便匆匆退出去为他拿早就准备好的牛奶——按照大统领的吩咐，他的所有喜好都被编成册子，对于后勤来说这本册子就是我们的圣经。

总的来说，相比起他的身份，他是一位非常好侍奉的人。当我的第一天白班结束时向他行礼问候，他柔和地点了点头，没有对新上任的我做出任何不满意的评价，而直到我在宿舍的床上躺下，脑子里还一直回想着我离开时他目送我的神情，完全没有在这种处境中应有的绝望，痛苦，或者不甘，也丝毫不流露脆弱和恐惧。

当我回忆他望向我的眼神，一个很少使用的词汇冲进我的脑海：“悲悯”。而我则是被这个想法吓到了——从唯一的王族到囚禁高塔的金丝雀，本应受到最多同情和唏嘘的人却在反过来怜悯比他拥有更多自由的人，无论如何也太不像话了一点。

但我心里有个声音告诉我，其实我明白，他是对的。

在这过去的几年里，经历了战火与新政权的人们的痛苦，是没有办法以自由的名义掩盖的，就像大统领强硬的手腕无法被“民主”这个词美化一样。

-

或许是繁忙于公务的原因，值白班的我很少能见到大统领本人，只是有一次在与晚班交班时罕见地听说了大统领前一天一直没有到访的消息，可他竟然是在交班的空隙进了卧室，等我们赶到的时候，就只能隔着卧室的玻璃门看见他坐在床边的背影。

他盯着床上还在睡着的人的脸，就在我以为他要温柔地叫人起床时，他却一手伸进了绒被下面，拢起的被子露出了殿下光裸的腿，在我不由自主张大嘴巴的时候，在睡梦中被抚摸的人发出了一声绵长的，夹带喘息的呻吟，煽情得烧红了我的耳朵。

领班的姐姐立刻意识到了我的存在，揽着我离开了那扇玻璃门，把我的脸按在她的肩上，其余的几个人也都自觉地背过身离开了卧室门口几步。

屋内的声音越来越响了，殿下刚睡醒略带恼怒的声音传出来，“……你赶紧停下来，现在是白天，外面守着的还有孩子……”

回答他的是大统领无所谓到冷酷的声音，“用不着你来担心，有经验的那几个会看着办的。” 领班姐姐闻声立刻捂住了我的耳朵。

可惜对于我在担惊受怕中练就的听力来讲，这点阻碍微乎其微。一墙之隔的卧室传来旖旎的声音，因抽气声而狂跳的心脏渐渐被揪心取代。在大统领不断的索求中，我不知不觉用眼泪濡湿了领班姐姐的肩膀。

我想起了许多传闻，是王宫失落时殿下孤身一人在王座上等待大统领的铁骑踏破大殿的门；是殿下被大统领囚禁在地牢里，听闻旧朝最后的余孽被剿清时一夜白头；是更早些年我还是小孩子的时候坊间相传的神话，我们唯一的殿下会成为这个国家的救世主，因为他是神赐予我们的孩子。

我在这震耳欲聋的心跳声中想起来，人们无比崇拜过的那位殿下，曾是每个小孩子心中的希望，我也曾是那些孩子们中的一员。

我想起来过去许许多多的白天，由姐姐们收拾起来的沾满体液的床单。

我们的国家在世界的北方，一直是个寒冷和黑夜过多的地方。而在今天街头巷尾大肆宣扬“祖国的春天到了” 的时刻，我在领班姐姐的怀里，仍然觉得这是无比寒冷的冬天。

序章 - END

正文 - TBC

灵感来源：

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的这是一篇封建王朝转独裁统治的现代国家设定……  
为了补足这个有点TMI的设定决定写个长篇 orz


	2. 01 - 虞美人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【详细性行为描写】  
提示: 1. Light is a metaphor.  
2\. 虞美人

\- 

黑夜，无穷的黑夜。

他还没有睁开眼，但是却仍然清楚他身处极黑的夜里，或许是他过薄的眼皮令虹膜的感光更加敏锐。

麻木的皮肤断断续续传来刺骨的冰凉，过了好一会他才确定，他沉在水里。

隐约的浮力轻柔地托着他的身体，可那依然无法阻止他的下沉，在仿佛没有底的水中。

他以为是重力令他沉下去，而这不可避免，所以他没有挣扎，也不担心自己会溺亡，或者更干脆地说 —— 他并不担心自己是否会死亡。

渐渐地，皮肤上的压力告诉他，他是在被什么东西束缚着，拉扯着下沉。那东西缠住了他的手腕，脚踝，腰部，于是他明白此刻的自己是赤裸的。

他应该开始挣扎了，可他仍没有，或许是潜意识里认定这是徒劳无功的，或许是记忆中那些被压下去的无果的反抗仍然隐隐作痛，总之他没有挣扎，不愿挣扎。

不知下沉了多久，总之应该已经在极深的水中，水面遥遥无期，一丝光也落不下来。

所以当他隔着薄薄的眼皮感受到光源时，他觉得自己恐怕是疯了。他不介意打碎这个不切实际的幻想，于是他睁开了眼。

眼前的景象只是让他更怀疑自己是疯了。

一个人影从正上方接近他，光沿着他行进的轨迹从他背后落下来，穿过不可能穿越的水面，落在他脸上。

或许这个人是光本身。当那个人靠近的时候，他这样想着。因为他能清晰地看到那张脸，也被光照亮。

于是他安心了，前所未有地安心，他不怕缠着他的阴暗物什会把来人拖住，它们必然是惧怕他的，而他是战无不胜的。

那人脸上露出温柔安慰的笑容，漂浮的灰铜色发丝也晕出毛绒绒的光晕，他发光的手抚上他的脸颊，他感到他的手是温热的。

在长久的黑暗中他终于感到一丝欣喜，一丝希望，他微微分开嘴唇，想要喊那个就要脱口而出的名字 ——

-

朴灿烈在温软的床上醒来，因为高塔外正午的阳光连窗帘都挡不住，故而轻松地穿过他薄薄的眼皮，让他无法继续睡下去。

后背有温热的呼吸喷在他颈部的一节皮肤上，有些潮湿，而那下方的嘴唇和腰间环抱的手臂让这一切触觉显出隐晦的色情。

他认清了这才是现实，并摇摇头驱散了那个荒谬的，令他浑身冰冷的梦。

昨晚是第一次他没有等到边伯贤的任何消息。

通常他公务繁忙也会派侍女传话告知他，而朴灿烈一点也不想拒绝这种通报——这让他感觉不那么像是等待君王临幸的情人，况且这是他唯一能得知的有关国事的消息，或者说是这世界上的任何消息。

这不成文的约定在昨晚被打破。而边伯贤选择在第二天早上把他吵醒——用他的手——来补偿昨晚该干的事。

他回想起他在浅眠中被边伯贤的抚摸叫醒，被塞进来的手指玩弄到射，又被他按着肩胛骨压进床里操。

其实边伯贤并没有弄疼他，他从来不会。但这些动作说明他心情很糟糕，连带早班的侍女都遭了殃，真希望那个最小的叫安娜的小姑娘没有被他吓到。

朴灿烈挪动了一下身体想看一眼床头柜上的时钟，却发现边伯贤的东西还挤在他体内，短暂地偃旗息鼓，不用想，他屁股里一定还塞着没清理的精液。

边伯贤坚持不再带套和他做，或许是想向他证明某些事，就像是曾经他坚持带的时候一样，也是想证明一些事。

曾经的朴灿烈需要这样的证明，但现在他不需要了。在这短暂而戏剧化的一生中，现在的他是最清醒的，哪怕他能得到的信息是最少的。

从光线的强度来看时间可能在下午一点钟左右，日理万机的大统领只睡了四个小时。朴灿烈尽量放松身体，想要不惊动身后人和他体内的东西而脱身。而腰间的手臂立即对此做出下意识的反应，他被拉回那个怀抱，而被他含着的东西也苏醒过来。

边伯贤渐渐醒了，开始迷迷糊糊地舔他后颈的皮肤。在半梦半醒的时候他总是喜欢做出幼犬一样的行为，无论是曾经还是现在。

“别……” 他开口才发现原来自己的声音这么沙哑，难以说清是因为纵欲还是睡醒，而边伯贤向来对他类似的拒绝置若罔闻。

当环在腰间的手向下握住他的阴茎时，他非常确定边伯贤已经醒了。

边伯贤的手活非常好，可能是因为他太了解朴灿烈的身体了，他总是知道应该用多大的力度去摩擦头部的缝隙。

朴灿烈感到自己很快就硬了，肠道因为身体的紧绷而不轻不重地挤压着体内因为生理机制硬起来的东西，被身后的人掐着腰狠狠地撞了一下。

这一下算不上舒服，刚刚苏醒的肠道仍然干涩，遗留的精液根本起不到润滑的作用。

边伯贤有些恼怒地啧了一声，伸手捞过早上落在枕头边的润滑剂，先挤在朴灿烈的阴茎上重重地撸了两把，成功逼出他难耐的呻吟，才好整以暇地把自己的阴茎抽出来涂满润滑，再掐着那一节细腰操回去。

朴灿烈被顶得呜咽一声，向前逃离的胸膛被按回背后的胸膛。边伯贤惩罚性质地狠狠碾压他前列腺的位置，无法抗拒的快感在他的脑中炸出一片片烟花。

边伯贤一只手伸向他的小腹将他迎合地向自己压去，另一只手捞起上方的腿根处把腿打开得更大，就着侧入的姿势往深处插。

朴灿烈被撞得摇摇晃晃，唯一的支撑是那只恶意按压在小腹上的手，他只能紧紧抓住那只手，把自己靠进背后的怀里，错觉那只手可以隔着他因刺激而痉挛的腹肌感受到那根快要把他捅穿的阴茎。

边伯贤用他尖锐的虎牙叼起他肩膀上的皮肤反复折磨，如同吸血鬼在刺破颈动脉前的警告。朴灿烈知道他不会把自己咬破，他更加无暇顾及这一点似有似无的疼痛——边伯贤的东西正顶着他前列腺附近的肠道摩擦又深深地顶进去，被扒开的腿根让他进的更深，前面流水的阴茎也被握住，手指上薄薄的枪茧摩擦头部敏感的皮肤。

他的意识被这样的快感碾碎，不知今夕何夕。恍惚间他想起了他们第一次的时候，那时他们的发色都比现在深很多，用同样的侧入姿势，青涩而悲伤地做爱。他的眼泪浸湿了床单，而边伯贤的眼泪烫伤了他肩膀的肌肤。

那时边伯贤会温柔地亲吻他的每一寸皮肤，紧紧地抱着他，并不是怕他逃跑而是怕他碎掉。现在他不会轻易碎掉了，而边伯贤也不会让他逃跑。

回忆一闪而过，朴灿烈突然毫无预兆地浑身紧绷着射出来，无意识地发出近乎窒息的呻吟。

边伯贤被猝不及防地死死夹住，被迫松开口中的那一小块皮肤，把朴灿烈被抬起的一只大腿折叠到他胸口，将他侧着按在床上，便握住他的腰狠狠地操进去，被碾过的前列腺把快感延长，朴灿烈发出溺水一般的喘息和破碎的呻吟。

边伯贤最后插在肠道最深处，额头抵着朴灿烈的后背射出来，后者早就射干净的阴茎跳动了一下，流出一股透明体液，便渐渐软下去。

他意犹未尽地在紧致的肠道里浅浅地插了一会，才大发慈悲地退出来，早上的遗留和刚刚射进去的精液被仍然痉挛着的肠道吐出来，朴灿烈周围的床单都染上了透明的白色的体液痕迹。

边伯贤缓慢而煽情地抚摸着朴灿烈裸露的肌肤，细长的手指将他后面遗留的精液都抠出来，看着他又有些昏昏欲睡，终于翻身下床去浴室冲了个战斗澡，再出来时已经换上了一套新的衬衫与军装制服——这是大统领为居安思危制定的官服。

他走到床边，在朴灿烈的身上打下一片遮光的阴影。他抬起他埋在枕头里的脸，托着他的后脑吻上去，撬开他毫无抵抗的唇齿，尝到他的柔软和遗留的情欲痕迹。他们像最普通的情人一样深吻。

边伯贤慢慢退出来，轻轻吮了一下他丰盈的唇瓣，终于放过了他。

他贴着他的嘴唇呼吸炙热，语气却像秋雨一样清凉，“佣人会进来帮你清理，待会去洗个澡。我走了。”

朴灿烈终于在最后三个字上抬眼看了看他，睫毛像蝴蝶一样扇了扇又落下去，依旧沉默不语。边伯贤只是习以为常地笑了笑，留下了一句 “晚上见”，便踩着他的军靴离去。

整个高塔很快又只剩下他。

维持着同一个姿势，坐在床上沉默许久之后，朴灿烈翻身躺回仍然一片狼藉的床上，用手背盖住眼睛。

有光并不总是好事，比如午后最强烈的光往往令人无法直视。但他并不打算拉上窗帘，毕竟阳光是为数不多的他仍可享有的东西。

他知道他应该收拾一下自己，可他还是一不小心落入梦乡，往事也如梦赶来。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章总结：
> 
> 春花秋月何时了，往事知多少？
> 
> 小楼昨夜又东风，故国不堪回首月明中。


	3. 02 - 权力的对弈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当他获得权力，立即会尽他能力所及地，变得不公不义。  
—— 柏拉图《理想国》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，主线剧情。  
新主要角色出场 —— 都暻秀  
tag做相应更改

-

  
当边伯贤终于姗姗来迟地到达王宫内中央政府的办公厅时，例行会议早就结束了。

刚成立不久的新政府里还没有充斥官腔官调的政治精英，最主要的行政人员仍然是从开国军队里转职的干部。他们纪律严明地向路过的大统领敬礼，似乎根本不在乎他的迟到是否有玩忽职守之嫌。

在这个国家的血脉里总是流着信仰的因子，曾经这份信仰是对于天赋神权的皇室家族，在神谕之子降临时达到了顶峰。

而面对铁蹄破城、血泪洗礼后的残垣断壁，边伯贤将自己的个人形象凌驾于百年基业的皇权之上，将这个世界上最后一个帝制国家改名为共和国。

他是战无不胜的统帅，领兵如神；他是军队的信仰，是百姓的瘟神。

他以绝对的军威掌控着这个初初脱离宗教控制的国家，以对死亡的恐惧堵住悠悠众口。他异常的年轻，异常的冷酷无情，异常的骨头硬，在他掌权以来，共和国从未做出过任何外交上的妥协与努力，仿佛他丝毫不在意自己乃至新政府在国际上的形象。

前一天晚上与邻国重要的边境与贸易谈判，因他强硬的态度而一拖再拖，直至凌晨都无法达成任何共识。

今日他再次肆无忌惮地缺席谈判前的会议，想必管理财政、民生、贸易等事务的一批前朝遗留老臣们不会满意。

边伯贤目不斜视地走到会议室门口，挥挥手遣散了在门口站岗的军士，便用力地推开那扇华丽的镀金铜门走进去。

这里曾经是皇家宴请宾客的餐厅，从门板到墙壁，从顶灯到地砖，无一不为了彰显皇室尊严而过度装饰。正中间摆放的那张白色大理石长桌已经被新政府征用为会议长桌，撤掉华丽的金边桌布，悬挂皇室肖像的正面墙壁已经挂上了黑板和下拉地图，整间餐厅与作战会议室无异。

而此刻的会议室并非空无一人。一个黑发寸头的男人面无表情地坐在长桌桌首下方第一个位置，青黑色的军装系到第一个扣子。听到边伯贤进门，他头也不抬一下地继续翻阅面前一寸厚度的文件，仿佛身处自己的办公室一般自然。

边伯贤也仿佛习惯了他的作风，径直走向桌首的位置坐下，盯着仍然低着头的男人看了一会，饶有兴趣地开口，“都暻秀，我真的很少见到你这么闲。就你一个人在等我？”

被唤做都暻秀的男人终于抬起头，目光平静地扫过边伯贤随意敞开的军装制服，复又低头去看那沓文件，“显而易见，我现在很忙。而你身为大统领，理应保持正式的形象。”

边伯贤象征性地系了两个扣子，没有继续催促，而是等待都暻秀看完手头的文件。这个国家里有资格让他等的人不多，但面前的男人就算一个：这位革命军的二把手，共和国的大脑，他的起义老搭档，参谋总长都暻秀。

无需多言，他们已经太了解彼此的性格。而边伯贤认为现在的都暻秀心情应该很糟糕。通常他会回避这样的都暻秀，但由于他有想要确认的事，今天恐怕是避无可避。

大概十分钟后，在边伯贤马上要失去耐心的时候，都暻秀终于合上了面前的文件，双手抱臂靠在椅背上，开口的第一句话就语气不善，“你今天无故缺席会议，财政部的几个老家伙很生气。”

边伯贤了然地勾了勾嘴角，“这几个老吸血鬼还不退位让贤，如今国库空空如也，他们还想捞什么好处？”

都暻秀并不觉得有什么好笑，“他们生气不要紧，可他们代表的各大财团家族施压了，这件事你躲不过去。”

边伯贤冷笑一声没有接话，转而问起了另一件事，“我们隔壁的债主国大使今天有什么消息？”

听到他的问话，都暻秀的神色更冷了几分，“凌晨的谈判桌上你摔门离开的时候怎么不想想这个问题？现在他们选择暂停谈判，就在使馆里呆着，等他们政府的对策下来，可不是现在这种条件就能谈下来的了。”

“哦，” 边伯贤闻言扯开一个讥讽的笑容，“这个传声筒架子还挺大啊。”

“呵，”都暻秀强作冷静的面容出现了裂痕，“谁能有你边伯贤的架子大？！”

“边伯贤，你现在不是革命军的头儿了，你是这个国家的领袖！兵痞那一套在政治上行不通，这件事难道不是你最清楚？联邦理工*的高材生？你本就不是军人出身，政治才是你的老本行。”

看着边伯贤嘴角似有似无的弧度，都暻秀厉声逼问，“惹怒数个债权国和财团的利益，你的目的是什么？这个国家仍然很脆弱，禁不起你铁血的改革！”

面对他的质问，边伯贤收敛了情绪，面色沉了下去，却仍然没有开口。

既然已经把话说开，都暻秀也冷下脸来，将闷在胸中的想法吐露。

“你一直保持这副做派，我不清楚你想干什么。在过去的一年里，我没看到你对新政府和这个国家做出任何除了施压以外的努力。比起开国，你的能力更在于治国，这是为什么我跟随你来到这个陌生的国度。我负责打仗，你负责治国，这是我们一开始的约定。而我本没有义务替你做这一切。”

“边伯贤，说到底，这是你的故乡，不要让外人决定它的命运。这是我给你的尊重。”

自新政府成立以来，两个在权力中心的男人很久没有这样把话说透的机会。都暻秀开了这个头，却不能掌握这场谈话的走向，只能陷入沉默。

边伯贤也沉默着，只是他的沉默中蕴藏着让都暻秀不安的成分。他开始怀疑自己今天的这番话选择的时机是不是过于糟糕。

直到边伯贤终于开口回应他，却只是扩大了他的不安。

“……故乡？”边伯贤吐出这两个字，声音飘忽地像是陷入了另一个世界，或是某种沉浸式的回忆。

都暻秀太阳穴猛地跳了一下。他有极其恶劣的预感。

“正因为这是我的故乡，我才知道如果不把它的罪恶连根拔除，它会永远地腐烂下去，直到毁灭的那一刻。”

这句话被他念得富有诗意与情感，像是散文集里摘抄的句子，却唯独不该出现在政治家的口中。

都暻秀沉默地看着他在心中重新评估他对他的了解。

“本来是想来问你情报兵有没有抓到财政的老头儿和债主大使的私下交易，但看来参谋长公务繁忙，无暇理会这些小事。边某人只好自行去问问下属了。”

语罢，边伯贤施施然站起身，椅子拖在地上发出刺耳的响声，他充耳不闻地朝门口走去。

都暻秀注视着他熟悉又陌生的背影，一丝迷茫在他眼中一闪而过。

“边伯贤，” 都暻秀在他快到门口时叫住他，“你这个状态让我开始觉得，你疯了。”

“只是这是从什么时候开始的呢？从你当上共和国领袖的时候？当你握着枪走进这座王宫的时候？当你说你梦想解放这个国家的时候？”

“……还是，当你看见他的时候？”

边伯贤在最后一句提问中停住了脚步。空气变得粘稠，仿佛马上能滴落水或者血一样的东西。他稍稍侧身回头，对上都暻秀疑惑却直白的眼神，突如其来的怒气使他面上带笑。

“都暻秀，你今天话很多。”

“我讨厌话多的人，所以我只能原谅你这一次。”

“下不为例。不然我真发起疯来，你恐怕也难办。“

在边伯贤的摔门声中，会议室重归落针可闻的寂静。都暻秀对着紧闭的大门陷入沉思。

他早就发现了，总有一些特定的事会使得边伯贤进入失控状态。可它们看上去没有丝毫的共同点。他发现了谜题，却没有钥匙。

直到今天，这场谈话终于还是为他揭示了一些线索。

或许那个人的手里掌握着解开一切谜团的钥匙，或许那个人就是钥匙本身。

都暻秀隔着层层叠叠的墙壁望向那个据说是前朝冷宫的高塔。建立政权以来的第一次，他觉得那个被他轻视的地方和人可能是这个国家最重要的存在。这像是一个诅咒，只作用于本国人的心中，连强悍如边伯贤都无法摆脱。

他开始极度地好奇，渴望探究，哪怕那有可能是一只潘多拉的魔盒。

又一天的太阳落下去了，共和国的严冬马上就要到来，它带来寒冷的北风，细碎的雪花，和无言的绝望。白色之下，世界大同，无论是草木生发还是断壁残垣，都归于无。

只有春日，遥遥无期。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *联邦理工指 “苏黎世联邦理工学院”，世界知名大学，位于瑞士苏黎世。


	4. 03 - 一丝不挂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “这根线其实说到底，谁拿捏在手？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字数相对来说比较长的一章。

-

等边伯贤将旷工半天的工作补完，黑夜已赶早地遮蔽了天光，他也从被都暻秀刺痛的防御姿态中冷静下来。

事实上，没有人比他自己更清楚，再次回到这片土地对他的精神带来的影响。而其中属朴灿烈的存在尤甚。

他早就明白回忆只是饮鸩止渴的毒药，当他在异乡的夜里辗转反侧，过去时光的明与暗总是在梦中共存，毫无预警地互相转换，直至他满头大汗地惊醒，恨不得去将训练室的沙袋打烂。

坊间传闻多是流言，人们愿意相信是边伯贤将朴灿烈关进地牢，可事实是当日他翻遍了王宫的每一个角落，才终于在地牢中找到他。

大概是在知道起兵领袖是边伯贤第一时间，皇室便将他关了起来，以示对边伯贤最后的威胁 —— 纵使全世界都猜不透边伯贤起兵的缘由，皇室自己却是非常清楚的。

如今他们集体带着这个秘密进了坟墓。

攻陷王城那天，一直服侍朴灿烈的老侍女冒死从地牢守卫的刀剑下逃出来，只为了告诉他，朴灿烈在地牢中被锁了数月，头发便这样一点点变白了。

“伯贤少爷，现在只有你能救殿下了，他本不该遭受这样的罪……” 她可能是这世界上最后一个会称呼他为“伯贤少爷”的人。而说完这句话，老侍女就在他怀里咽了气。

直到最后他背着昏迷的朴灿烈从地牢里离开，再没管手下的士兵如何对待王宫里的旧人，是为军功，为劫财，为发泄……他不在乎。

朴灿烈白金色的头发，沉静的瞳孔，难以染上笑意的唇角——它们总是在提醒他，他们中间不止隔了数年的岁月，还有这其中不相通的苦楚。

他无法得知他的离去对朴灿烈产生了什么样的影响，只知道一切已经积重难返。在这段无法共享的时间与空间里，他们各自在心中树下高墙，而如今的他们亦没有意愿将它打碎，唯恐暴露出一丝丝穿越时光而来的软弱。

时间是这世上最冷酷的东西，它只有单一的行进方向，不容你回头，不容你后悔。

当边伯贤披着深秋的夜色来到高塔上时，朴灿烈房间的灯光仍然没有熄。

他随意地将外套搭在真皮沙发靠背上，环顾房内，却没有发现朴灿烈的身影。直到他侧耳听见从卧室泄露出来的风声，心中紧了紧，一边松着领带一边朝卧室走去。

这座高塔从上到下都完完全全地像是一座异形的牢笼，却偏偏在卧室窗外架起一方露台。而更奇怪的是，在装修负责人向边伯贤汇报这一消息时，他只是淡淡地点了点头，却对拆掉露台只字未提。

这个通透的窗口就这样被留下来，从内向外看，倒更像是不伦不类的一间酒店套房。

卧室的落地窗划开了一个缝隙，半掩的窗帘被钻进来的秋风吹动，隐隐露出窗外的人影。

边伯贤步伐稳健地走到窗边，没有丝毫迟疑地将两侧的窗帘一推到底。

窗外露台上的人穿着一套深色的丝绸分身睡衣，正背靠在栏杆上，头部连带着上半身后仰着，从正面只能看见他隐隐露出血管的白色脖颈和下颌，整个人似乎完全靠撑在栏杆上的手肘支撑。白金色的碎发和宽松的睡衣被秋风吹得一起一伏，而他一点也没有害怕掉下去的意思。

窗帘被拉开后的灯光落在他身上，他才缓缓察觉有人旁观。他慢慢抬起头，隔着玻璃对上了边伯贤面无表情的脸，神色仍然抽离。

无言的沉默在两人之间凝固了一瞬，直到朴灿烈的眼神重新聚焦，边伯贤推开了面前的玻璃窗，却没有立刻踏上露台。

“……吹风？” 一个显而易见的问题。

“ 嗯。” 一个更显而易见的答案。

沉默。

“回来了……？” 朴灿烈似乎意识到自己这个问题同样毫无意义，下意识补上一句，“……这么早？”

说完他差点咬到自己的舌头。

边伯贤似乎被这个意外的问题取悦了，似是有趣地勾起嘴角，“哦？你是说，你在等我？”

“没有。我在吹风。” 那一抹笑容惹得朴灿烈的心脏警戒地跳动了一下，回以沉下来的神色。

而边伯贤丝毫不在意他的回答，“我会自己理解。” 说着便踏上了露台。

他走到朴灿烈身边，也转身靠在大理石的栏杆上。他学着朴灿烈一样向后仰头闭了闭眼，片刻后便睁开眼抬起头来， 对上朴灿烈注视的眼眸。

“这里很冷，进去吧。” 仍然是淡得看不出情绪的表情，声音却一等一温柔。

朴灿烈眨了眨眼，转头回避了他的目光，“……我不冷。”

突然耳垂上传来十足温热的触感，他下意识地看过来，落进边伯贤带点笑意的眼神，“说谎，耳朵明明很凉。”

待他松开手，那片被揉捏过的耳垂迅速染上温暖的粉色。

逞强被戳穿的朴灿烈有一点点脸红，他很讨厌这种莫名其妙处于下风的时刻。于是他决定问一个他今天想了一整天的问题。

“边伯贤……” 被叫到名字的人似乎心情不错，他眨了眨眼睛，尽量让自己的声音听上去轻一点。

“苏黎世的秋天，也这么冷吗？”

在听到第一个单词的时候，边伯贤的表情变了。

他一点都不生气，他只是惊讶，朴灿烈竟然会问这个问题。他们之间，竟然是他先对这段被他们刻意忽略的时光好奇。

他凝视着朴灿烈的脸，想要观察他任何细微的表情变化，却是无果。仿佛他真的只是想要知道一个异国他乡的天气状况，仿佛他对此没有一丝排斥与回避。

可这让边伯贤感到极度不安。

“苏黎世？” 边伯贤缓缓从倚靠栏杆的姿势站起来，看上去十分悠闲，像是在于朋友闲聊游玩的地点，“苏黎世也没有非常热，但确实比这里暖和。”

他踱步走进朴灿烈的距离舒适圈，直到他贴上他垂下来的大腿和手臂。“你想去苏黎世？”

在这过程中朴灿烈一动不动地等他贴过来，微微垂着头回答他，声音像落在水里那么轻，“不是很想，只是好奇。”

而边伯贤已经不再注意他的答案，他抬起手摸了摸朴灿烈的脸，缓缓勾起嘴角，“灿烈，你脸有点冷，要暖一下啊。”

在朴灿烈能做出任何反应之前，他扣住他的后颈将他拉下来，一口咬住他的嘴唇。

朴灿烈有些狼狈地招架着边伯贤突如其来的吻，他被扣住后脑慢慢向后压下去，渐渐开始承受来自对方的压制。

边伯贤在同时紧紧地贴上来，一条腿挤进他双腿之间，把他架在了栏杆边上，另一只手伸进他宽松的睡衣下摆。

等边伯贤终于放过他的脸而向下转战他的脖子，朴灿烈喘着气舔了舔被吮得发麻得嘴唇，平缓了一下他和对方相比有些不够看的肺活量。

边伯贤在他睡衣里的手有些色情地抚摸着他腰间的一块敏感皮肤，逼得他泄露出一声难耐的哼声，他才断断续续地开口抱怨，“你就……没别的事了吗……天天都、干这个……”

边伯贤闻言放开他脖子上的一块在他的吮吸下变成粉红色的皮肤，凑上前咬了一口他的耳垂，“没必要，干你最有意思。”

朴灿烈被他的直白狠狠噎了一下，而对方趁机解开他睡衣的前两个扣子，开始啃他的锁骨。

边伯贤做爱的时候总是有些犬科类的行动，会把他力所能及的地方啃个遍。

朴灿烈稍有不慎就被掐着腰往栏杆上推，一只手从他松垮的裤腰里伸进去揉，他就毫无招架之力地硬了，胸前作乱的脑袋他更别想挣脱。

他眼神迷茫地承受着边伯贤在他身上做的一切，偶尔下意识咬住下唇阻止到了咽喉的一声呻吟。

其实这过去一年，对于朴灿烈来说，他和边伯贤的性爱与其说是情不自禁的欲望，更像是一个固定每天一次的仪式。 他很少会不享受这个过程，但今天陡然提高的频率让他有点吃不消。

像是察觉到他的走神，边伯贤重重地在他心脏附近的皮肤上留下一个印记，像狼划归自己的领地，然后转而含住他柔软敏感的乳尖，他瞬间感觉那下面的心脏也跟着麻了一下。

他的勃起已经非常硬了，边伯贤故意地加重压力，像是要挤出更多的汁水，而那些从头部流出来的前液很快弄湿了他的掌心，朴灿烈想到睡裤可能都被弄湿，不禁发出了一声羞耻的哼声。

似乎是觉得他终于够湿了，边伯贤把沾满前液的手伸向后面的入口，那小口已经在刺激下不由自主的收缩着。边伯贤轻柔地揉着入口附近的皮肤，然后缓慢地塞进去一根手指。

空闲了一下午的穴内已经恢复干涩，朴灿烈为异物的触感抽了口气。

边伯贤在他颈窝旁边叹了口气，抽出手指来拍了拍朴灿烈的屁股，“在你右手边的小立柜里翻一下。”

朴灿烈为这句话而头痛了一瞬，太阳穴突突地跳着，他伸手拉开那个不起眼的小抽屉，里面果然躺着一支润滑剂。

他为边伯贤的“未雨绸缪”咬了咬牙，没好气地把那支小管扔到对方身上，扭着头装傻。

边伯贤则敏捷地接过了润滑，涂满了手指之后重新伸到后穴入口，十分轻松地插了进去。他一边恶意地轻压前列腺附近的肠道，一边将手心里的润滑送进里面，没有多一会，朴灿烈就错觉自己湿得要滴水。

边伯贤随手捞起他的一条腿放在腰间，朴灿烈突然失去了平衡，只能环住他的腰做支点。边伯贤伸手拉下他毫无遮挡的睡裤，两下解开腰带放出已经勃起的东西，堵住后穴吐出的润滑顶了回去。

“呃……！” 突然被进入的满涨感让朴灿烈猝不及防，整个人向上跳了一下，又被边伯贤无情地压下来，缓慢地插到底。

边伯贤借着这个姿势将朴灿烈更深地压向栏杆，直到他们之间和被他背后的栏杆都没有一丝缝隙。朴灿烈勉强地支撑着自己，只是却抵不过边伯贤全身压下来的力量，只能被迫攀在他身上。

到了这时边伯贤还恶意地贴近朴灿烈微张的，忙于呼吸的嘴唇，一边狠狠地肏进去一边低声问他，“怎么样，现在还冷吗？”

朴灿烈被干得眼冒金星，全部注意力都集中在下半身，根本没有回答他的力气，只能小声地在他唇边哼哼，换来边伯贤对他前列腺无情的碾压。

过度的快感让朴灿烈没有力气直起身，渐渐向后倒下去，被边伯贤揽着腰固定住。

边伯贤看着他近在咫尺的脸因为欲望和快感而泛红，看着他的睫毛忽闪着藏不住泛出一点水汽的眼睛，像是短暂落在花朵上振翅的蝴蝶。

他比花瓣更柔软温热的嘴唇此刻正费力地吐出呻吟和断断续续的句子，“别、别在……这了……”，似乎是怕发出的声音被谁听了去。

边伯贤故意停住大幅度的抽插，转而反复刺激肠道内敏感的一点，换来他更掩饰不住的呻吟，“我倒要看看，谁有胆抬头看。”

似乎已经迷失在快感里的朴灿烈并没有对此做出任何反应，只是更紧地揽住边伯贤的肩膀，被动地承受他所带来的所有情欲。

直到边伯贤注意到有一滴汗从朴灿烈脸旁边滑落，他才想起来这还是秋天的深夜，而怀里这个人这么爱出汗，不能受太多风吹。

他依依不舍地往深处顶了两下，朴灿烈刚被顶得上不了气，就感到肠道里的东西退了出去。他迷茫地睁开眼想要抬头看看，却因为边伯贤把他的腿放下来而腿一软跌进他怀里。

“怎么了……”朴灿烈还没反应过来，只是紧紧地挂在边伯贤身上，因为生理性泪水的缘故，习惯性地吸了吸鼻子。

边伯贤那边则有些担忧地皱起了眉，他双臂支撑着朴灿烈，贴在他嘴唇上亲了亲，柔声哄道，“夜里还是有点凉，我们先进去，好吗？” 顺便拢了拢被他拆得不剩什么遮挡作用的睡衣。

经他这么一提，朴灿烈也觉得冷，立刻把脸埋在他肩膀上点了点头。

边伯贤为这突如其来的举动愣了一瞬，随即撑着两个人退回房内，关上窗，直到倒在床上。

回到温暖的房间，被欲望搅乱脑子的朴灿烈不肯善罢甘休，趴在边伯贤身上蹭。

边伯贤本就还没结束，更被蹭得起火，翻身把不老实的家伙压在棉被堆里深深地插进去，许多呻吟都被柔软的被褥吸收，变得模糊不清。

-

人在不清醒的时候，记忆总是会跳脱得不合常理，所以当朴灿烈白天在露台晒太阳的时候，脑中回放着在他现在看来像是透过棕色玻璃片看到的场景。

那是他身处地牢的第一百五十二天。送来的食物从每天三顿减少到每天一顿，他只能从守备换岗的频率里猜测时间的流逝。

长期的黑暗理应使他崩溃，可他早就见过更不堪的环境，故而还能思考。

直到他听到守备的窃窃私语，“破城”，“失守”这样的词语隐隐约约地传过来。他开始觉得自己或许没那么清醒。

做梦也要有个限度，他这样对自己说。

而当他再次睁开眼，他想要嘲笑大脑低劣的欺骗。

因为他看到了边伯贤。

他躺在地上，没有丝毫力气哪怕是抬抬手指去确认真相，他只模糊地看见，边伯贤单膝跪在他身体的上方，一只触感冰凉的手模糊地拂过他的头发。

一位士兵举着油灯站在边伯贤身后，那几乎是这间牢房中唯一的光源，可朴灿烈仍然能看见他逆光的面容。这根本说不通不是吗。

那个本该是他幻想中的边伯贤俯下身，把一个吻落在他的额头。

“殿下，我来接你回家。”

如此久违的一句话，哪怕是他在梦里也不敢复制。

他不知道原来他的胸口还有这么多热量，让他的心脏狂跳了起来。只是他虚弱的躯体只能容忍他在昏迷之前落下一滴泪。

黑暗于朴灿烈从来都不是可怕的东西，他从中汲取安全感，他用他储藏无人珍惜的回忆，直到光再次归来，粗暴地打开他的世界。

但这次不是为了照耀他，而是为了打开他的心脏，将他仅剩的一点光据为己有。

人在不清醒的时候不要做决定，朴灿烈日复一日地这样告诫自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充总结：  
“撕裂躯壳，欲断难断在，不甘心去舍割。难道爱本身可爱在于束缚。”
> 
> ——《一丝不挂》


End file.
